Der Drache
by LunaNigra
Summary: Draco, der Drache... Sein Leben aus einer anderen Sichtweise...


**Der Drache**

Das erste Mal, dass sie ihn sah, war zwei Monate nachdem sie in das kleine Dorf in Wales gezogen war. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Er stand am Zaun, der den Dorfschulgarten vom Wald trennte, und blickte auf die spielenden Kinder. Sie schätzte ihn auf vier oder fünf Jahre. Er war schmächtig und bleich. Seine intelligenten grauen Augen huschten hierhin und dorthin, ausdruckslos, und doch war sie sich sicher, dass er alles in sich aufsog, was er wahrnahm. Die blonden Haare waren etwas länger und fielen ihm ständig ins Gesicht. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung strich er sie aus den Augen. Er stand am Zaun und bewegte sich kaum, seine Gesicht wirkte völlig gelangweit.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch in seinem Alter verschätzt. Kein fünfjähriges Kind konnte so lange so ruhig und gelangweilt herumstehen.

Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Seine Augen flogen zu ihr hoch, dann glitt sein Blick prüfend über sie, erfasste jedes Detail, und wandte sich dann wieder den Kindern zu.

„Möchtest du mitspielen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Er reagierte nicht. Ob er sie überhaupt verstand?

Die Schulglocke klingelte. Das Zeichen wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Jungen und ging auf das Schulgebäude zu.

„Ein Malfoy spielt nicht!" 

Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung gewesen. Dennoch hätte sie schwören können, eine leise Kinderstimme zu hören.

Sie drehte sich um, doch der Platz am Zaun war leer. Ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, doch nirgends sah sie den blonden Haarschopf. Der Wald hatte ihn verschluckt.

Sie rief ihre Schüler zusammen, ließ die Bälle einsammeln.

Eine Zeitlang spuckte ihr der kleine Junge noch im Kopf herum. Immer wieder hörte sie seine Stimme: „Ein Malfoy spielt nicht!"

Doch als er nicht mehr auftauchte, vergaß sie ihn.

* * *

Über zwei Jahre später stand er wieder da. Sie führte Pausenaufsicht und hatte den Jungen gerade verboten mit den Bällen in Richtung Fenster zu schießen, als sie ihn entdeckte. 

Er war gewachsen und seine Haare waren länger geworden. Dennoch erkannte sie ihn sofort. Das blasse schmale Gesicht war ausdruckslos und seine grauen Augen beobachteten sie. Sie lächelte ihn an und ging auf ihn zu. Er lächelte nicht, nur seine Augen schienen eine Spur wärmer zu werden.

„Ich nehme an, du möchtest immer noch nicht mitspielen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

Schweigend stand sie neben ihm. „Wie alt bist du?", fragte sie irgendwann neugierig. Ihrer Rechnung nach musste er ungefähr sieben Jahre alt sein.

Aber ein Siebenjähriger müsste in die Schule gehen.

„Siebeneinhalb", antwortete er. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelangweilt und er sprach merkwürdig gedehnt.

„Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?", fragte sie weiter.

Er antwortete zuerst nicht und sie fragte sich schon, ob sie nicht doch zu weit gegangen war, als er wieder sprach.

„Vater unterrichtet mich."

Sie blickte ihn an. Er schien sich verstecken zu wollen, als er seinen Vater erwähnte. In seine Augen trat ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck.

Er klingelte. „Ich muss wieder arbeiten. Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Er nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand im Wald.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihm hinterher.

* * *

Diesmal vergaß sie ihn nicht. Sie forschte nach, überlegte, wo ein Kind wohnen könnte, sodass es zweieinhalb Jahre nie gesehen würde, außer die zwei Mal am Zaun. Schließlich kam sie auf das alte Gutshaus ein paar Kilometer entfernt. 

Anscheinend wohnte dort eine Familie oder ein Ehepaar, dass sich sehr zurückgezogen war. Sie ließen sich nie im Dorf sehen, und hatten nur manchmal Besuch von merkwürdigen Leuten. Man munkelte, dass sie einer Sekte angehörten.

Die Älteren im Dorf meinten jedoch, dass es schon immer so gewesen sei. Die Malfoys hätten noch nie Kontakt zu jemandem aus dem Dorf gehabt.

Spätestens als sie hörte, dass eine Familie namens Malfoy dort wohnte war sie sich sicher. Ihre Junge wohnte dort.

Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt „Ein Malfoy spielt nicht!"? Außerdem schien er eher einzelgängerisch zu sein, wie die ganze Familie. Auch dass er zu Hause unterrichtet wurde sprach dafür.

Einmal fuhr sie sogar bis zu dem großen Gutshaus hinaus. Sie hatte es davor noch nie gesehen, und sie schauderte beim Anblick dieses Hauses. Es war groß und protzig und einfach nur kalt. Die Fenster schienen leer, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Der riesige Garten war ordentlich gepflegt und doch einsam.

In so einem Haus konnte doch unmöglich ein Kind leben. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Kleine so eine kalte Ausstrahlung hatte.

Sie stand eine Stunde vor dem Haus und wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen.

Schließlich gab sie auf.

Sie würde warten müssen bis er das nächste mal kam.

Falls er kam.

* * *

Er kam wieder, allerdings erst über drei Jahre später. 

Er war recht klein und schmal. Sein spitzes Gesicht hatte sich kaum verändert und die Haare waren mit Gel an seinen Kopf fixiert.

Sie sah ihn sofort, als sie aus dem Gebäude trat. Er stand am selben Platz wie die vorherigen Male und beobachtete.

Sie trat neben ihn. „Wieder da?" Er blickte sie an und nickte kaum merklich.

„Warum kommst du her und spielst nicht mit?"

Er schwieg eine Weile und lächelte dann bitter. In diesem Moment wirkte er seltsam erwachsen.

Dann sprach er mit leiser kalter Stimme. „Ich möchte nur noch einmal sehen, wie es ist, normal zu sein."

Ihr stockte kurz der Atem. Was war mit dem Jungen los? Sehen, wie es ist, normal zu sein...

Sie hörte das Laub rascheln, als er sich zum gehen wandte.

„Warte! Wie heißt du denn?", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Er drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy. Und du?"

Sie lächelte vorsichtig zurück, kam sich auf einmal dumm vor, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum.

„Diane O'Connell. Kommst du wieder?"

Draco legte den Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht..." Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und verschwand im Wald.

Im Hintergrund zerbrach eine Scheibe. Sie fuhr herum, sah dass die Jungen es irgendwie geschafft hatten, dass neue Gewächshaus zu zertrümmern.

Tausend Scherben fielen, blitzten in der Sonne kurz auf und klirrten auf den Boden.

„Bleibt von den Scherben weg!", rief sie aus ihrer Starre erwachend.

Er kam lange Zeit nicht mehr.

* * *

Erst acht Jahre später stand er wieder am Zaun, der ihm diesmal nur noch bis zur Hüfte reichte. 

„Du warst lange nicht mehr da!", sagte sie, als sie neben ihn trat.

Er blickte sie an, das markante Gesicht ausdruckslos, die grauen Augen kalt.

„Viel zu tun!", sagte er mit einer tiefen Stimme. Er blickte auf die Kinder.

„Bist du glücklich?"

Sie musste ihn verdutzt angesehen haben, denn er lächelte schief. „Bist du es? Ja oder nein?"

Sie schwieg einen Augenblick und sah ihn dann an.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Warum?"

Er starrte an ihr vorbei ins Leere. „Ich versuche zu ergründen, ob ich glücklich oder erleichtert bin.

Warum bist du glücklich und wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Ich habe einen tollen Job, einen unbeschreiblichen Mann und eine kleine süße Tochter. Was gibt es besseres? Ich freue mich immer sie zu sehen, genieße es und bin zufrieden mit dem was ich tue. Warum möchtest du das wissen?"

Er starrte immer noch auf etwas weit Entferntes. Etwas was nur er sehen konnte.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich glücklich bin. Ob ich je glücklich sein kann."

Er löste sich aus seiner Starre, nickte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand wie immer im Wald.

* * *

Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn sah. 

Eine Woche später kamen im Dorf die Gerüchte auf, der Sohn des Malfoyehepaars habe sich umgebracht

Niemand wusste warum und niemand kümmerte es.

Leute in einer Sekte seien sowieso nicht normal, hieß es.

Am Tag der Beerdingung nahm Diane sich frei und betrat das Anwesen seiner Familie.

Am Grab standen nur eine Person, eine blonde schmale Frau, die von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Zwischen den Schluchzern konnte Diane etwas wie „Mein Drache, mein armer kleiner Drache!" hören.

Sie blickte auf den schlichten Grabstein:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

05.06.1980-13.09.1998

_Nimm einem Drachen die Freiheit und er wird sterben_

_Gib einem Drachen Flügel und er wird leben_

_

* * *

A/N: Ich habe recht lane gebraucht um diesen OS entgültig aufzuschreiben, da ich mir ziemlich viele Hintergrunggedanken gemacht habe. Vieleicht schreibt ihr mir etwas über eure Gedanken beim Lesen oder einfach nur eure Meinung... _

_LG LunaNigra_


End file.
